7 Things
by xHalosandwings
Summary: A short-ish songfic based on the Miley Cyrus song... Ashley/Randy


**_A short Ashley/Randy songfic from the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.  
I'm not really a fan of the Ashley/Randy pairing, however I think this song works for them.  
Hope you enjoy, and please review, good or bad! :)  
_**

* * *

**_7 Things_**

The show was over, but Ashley was still sat backstage at Raw, wondering how she should say the things she wanted to. People had come and gone through the locker room, but Ashley remained, the pen and paper still in her hand.

_Dear Randy..._

That was all she had. That was all she could think of saying, and it was so hard for her.

He'd given her a ride to the arena, and as they walked through the rain to the arena, she told him it was over. It was hard, God it hurt to do, but she couldn't spend another night, wracking her brains as to where he would be, or who he was with. It hurt too much.

"Ashy-Mashie..." It was Ashley's best friend, Maria Kanellis. No-one else could give her that embarrassing nickname without receiving a slap in return.

Maria, of course, her usually spunky self, came bouncing into the locker room, until she realised her friends morbid attitude.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Maria sat down next to her friend, and tucked a stray piece of Ashley's blonde hair behind her ear. "It's Randy again, isn't it? God I swear, I'm gonna kill him if he keeps doing this to you..."

"I broke up with him." Ashley put her head in her hands. "No explanations, I just did it."

"Mashie!" Maria wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Ashley laughed slightly.

"What's with the pen and paper?" Maria picked up the notebook which had fallen on the floor.

"I didn't tell him why I broke up with him, so I wanted to give him a reason."

"Babe, you don't owe him anything."

"I owe him an explanation." Ashley paused. "But I don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel." Maria stood up. "I'm going to catering, do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Ashley replied.

"I'll see you later." Maria gave her friend a kiss on the head and left the room.

- - -

"_Say what you feel"_

Ashley began scribbling down into her notebook. She scribbled down a title on the top of the page.

_7 Things_

_You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

Ashley paused. 64 words. All it took was 64 words to keep make her feel a hell of a lot better. She kept on going.

_It's awkward and silent _

_As I wait for you to say _

_What I need to hear now _

_Your sincere apology _

_When you mean it I'll believe it _

_If you text it I'll delete it _

_Let's be clear _

_Oh, I'm not coming back _

_You're taking seven steps here _

Ashley was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. It was Randy's special ringtone _'I will follow you into the dark' _by Death Cab for Cutie. Up popped Randy's name with a little picture of him and her together. She smiled briefly at it and without even thinking flipped it open.

"Ashley?" She shuddered as she heard his voice again. She then realised what she'd done. "Ashley? Are you there?"

She quickly snapped her phone shut, and carried on writing. Before finishing, she pulled an envelope out of her bag, and before slipping the letter inside, she quickly scribbled down her name.

_With Love, Ashley. X_

_- - -_

Ashley began walking down the quiet hall to Randy's locker room. He always stayed about an hour after the show finished.

He was a crazy control freak. He'd analyse tapes of his in-ring performance, repeatedly until he could practically memorize his entire move set in order.

Quietly, Ashley tapped on his locker room door. She knew it would take about a minute until he actually answered, which gave her plenty of time to take one last look at the past, and think about the future. When she heard him moving around inside, she walked away.

- - -

Randy came out of his locker room. He looked to the left, and then to the right, where he noticed Ashley walking in the opposite direction.

"Ash! Ash, come back!" He called, however she just kept on walking, her old black boots tapping along the floor.

Just as he went to go back inside, Randy noticed something lying on the floor. A letter.

He opened it and scanned his eyes over the heartfelt words. All he really took in was the last paragraph.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you_

* * *


End file.
